<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Betray a Partner to Save a Loved One by A_Human_Potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402502">To Betray a Partner to Save a Loved One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato'>A_Human_Potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood mentioned, Forced Betrayal, Hawk Moth is Horrible, Multi, No Sex, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawk Moth finds out Ladybug's identity he kidnaps her parents and Alya. He threatens to hurt them if LB doesn't betray Chat. She thinks they won't hurt him, and only take his Miraculous. She was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 5th Fic! <br/>I am a Chat fan and will always be on his side. Yet here I am writing a fic where he will get tortured. <br/>Ladybug feels VERY guilty<br/>I will release a new chapter probably tomorrow. ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had to be her worst nightmare. Earlier that day, Marinette woke up to a quiet house. Her parents were missing with no note. This worried the secret superhero but she wasn't too scared knowing they had once before disappeared for a few hours, but usually at least leaving a note. When she got to school, Alya was nowhere to be found. Her worry only increased, maybe Akuma, who hates her kidnapped her family and friend? Or their disappearances may have not been relevant at all.</p><p>But they were, and she found out only a few hours later. Marinette had decided to clear her head by transforming and taking a run across the rooftops. Only to be confronted by one of the villains she fought against.</p><p>"Hawk Moth!" She had yelled grasping her yoyo. </p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The villain said calmly. </p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not you!" She got her weapon ready to attack.</p><p>"No you're not me, your Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Ladybug immediately stopped breathing. She felt dizzy, like she had somehow failed.  But as the new guardian she did fail.</p><p>"How do you know?" She whispered in a panic, voice trembling.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have your parents and that pesky blogger friend." Buggy's heart beat faster in what felt like pain. Her eyes were blown wide and she felt fear sink into her bones.</p><p>"I don't understand! How could you possibly have found out my identity? What are you going to do with my family and Alya!?" She needed answers and she needed them at that moment. She needed to know they were safe.</p><p>"You see, my son knows you as Marinette so I don't want to hurt you. But your family isn't as much as a problem, so don't test me or Mayura will harm them. Understood?" A million questions fired up in the super heroine's head. Hawk Moth has a son? Who knows her? Did this supposed son betray her? What did Hawk Moth do to her parents? What will he do? The villain continued. </p><p>"When I found out who the rest of the Miraculous holders were, I pieced together the puzzle. Who would know all those holders? I started to figure it out. I first suspected that one girl with the bangs, but I have akumatized her before. Maybe that weather girl who wasn't akumatized, she goes to your school and has similar hair color to you. But how would she know the snake holder or dragon holder? Then of course there was you. It was confirmed that you were the holder of the ladybug when me and Mayura searched your room yesterday to find the Miraculous box." Yep! It was official, Ladybug is a failure. She almost cried then and there but she held her ground. Hawk Moth continued talking,</p><p>"I would expect you want proof we have your family. Well if you just follow me I will show you where they are." The spotted teenager was doubtful but she needed to see if her family and Alya were safe. So she followed the creep into a sewer. He led her to a hatch that opened into some sort of basement. Fear pulsed through her veins when he stepped into a small elevator, she slipped in trying to keep as far away from Hawk Moth as possible. He smiled a wicked grin, she visibly cringed. The elevator stopped and they stepped out. A huge room with a big round window was what surrounded her. A cage sat in the middle, huddled figures were visible. Ladybug sprinted over to them clinging to the bars. All three humans looked up, hope shined in the familiar faces.</p><p>"They know now." A female voice said from behind her. "They know your identity." Mayura stepped closer. Buggy growled, her words were venom when she spat them out.</p><p>"Don't you dare hurt them you nasty bird!" Both villains laughed. </p><p>"Only if you listen and listen closely." The male captor said. What he said next stopped her heart entirely.</p><p>"Since you basically have no choice but to give me your earrings and I also have the box there is only one Miraculous left that's not in my possession. I need it, but that stupid Chat is annoying and persistent so I thought we can skip the fighting. You see, he trusts you probably more than anybody else. So I want you to lead him into a trap, so me and Mayura can take him." Alya gasped from within her confinement. </p><p>"Don't do it, Marinette." She whispered, her bravery was always admired by Ladybug. The 'hero' stared hopelessly at her friend and her parents whose gaze of worry mentally hurt her.</p><p>"What would happen if I don't?" Buggy asked her enemy's, her voice shaking. She faced the evil faces trying to act confident.</p><p>"We have lots of tools here. They don't have to die right away." His laugh was cold. A gasp filled the room, Ladybug could not let that happen. </p><p>"Fine." Even though it was painful to give the bad guys the Miraculous she could not let the villains hurt her loved ones.</p><p>"What! Mari! Please don't!"Alya grabbed her besties arm tightly. </p><p>"Honey, we will be fine. This could affect everyone, not just us." Sabine said, she stared deep into her eyes.</p><p>"I can't let them hurt you." Spots whispered back.</p><p>"This could hurt us anyway." Tom explained. </p><p>"Would you release them if I do this, WITHOUT them getting hurt?" LB pleaded. Hawk Moth and Mayura smiled.</p><p>"Yes, we would release your parents and Allie." Mayura said. </p><p>"It's Alya! Al-ie-a!" The said girl yelled. Hawk Moth chuckled, the next generation was so disrespectful. </p><p>"I will do it." The girl in the red spotted suit called out, her voice was firm. </p><p>"Great! I will send out an akuma to lure the Chat Noir out. When you defeat the easy akuma I want you to tell him you got a lead on me and Mayura. Then lead him to the abandoned warehouse near the river. I will send you the coordinates, get him closer to the back and then push him into the cage for us to take. It was always said that herding cats were difficult. But I guess with trust you can herd them anywhere." Ladybug still couldn't believe she agreed to this, she never wanted to betray her partner but she needed to save her loved ones.</p><p>"Wait. Why do you need to capture him?" Ladybug asked.</p><p>"Do you really think we don't know about that little spell you placed on your kwami's?" Mayura asked like she was talking to an incompetent child. Buggy almost forgot about the spell. She had found it in the Miraculous book. The spell lasted a couple of weeks, where only the wearer of the Miraculous could take off their magical jewels while transformed. Otherwise it wouldn't come off.</p><p>"So we are hoping he will use Cataclysm to try to escape and we will wait until he detransforms." Hawk Moth explained with a cold voice, a hint of amusement was found. She nodded solemnly. Not knowing that the two supervillains were lying through their teeth about what they were planning to do with her partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her family was still in a cage with Mayura. One false move and everything she loves could be destroyed. Maybe everything is no matter what she does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You for reading! <br/>I don't know how to write torture, I never watch movies with torture. But I have read torture before. So if some of what I write   familiar then maybe we read the same stuff.<br/>Thank you again.<br/>I write mostly CHAT Love fics so if your a Chat fan then check out The Monkey against The Cat (well he's Adrien in the fic but still) I will publish more. I want to publish Mari Salt, so tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Akuma Hawk Moth sent out only five minutes after he told her the plan was simple. The girl wanted a puppy for her birthday but instead got a stuffed animal shaped like a dog. Only about seven years old and very sensitive. She called herself Puppy Grenade and turned people into dogs with a puppy shaped gun. </p><p>Ladybug landed on a roof, ready to fake a fight. She waited for her partner, she knew this would probably be one of the last times fighting an akuma. But not because they had won, quite the opposite. </p><p>"I think Hawk Moth is losing his touch, wouldn't you say my lady?" Buggy looked up into Chat's smiling face. Guilt swarmed her stomach making her feel queasy but she ignored it.</p><p>"I would say. A puppy gun? Really?" Just tell him! She played it off cool. Acting was never her strong suit. </p><p>"Are you ok, my lady?" The cat had a look of concern on his face. Tell him now!</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Chat didn't seem to buy it. It made her realize how much they could read each other. But he accepted it. </p><p>"Ok, lets go get 'em!" They both jumped into action, taking only ten to fifteen minutes to finish of the akuma. </p><p>"Pound it!" They cheered, but she said it half-hearted. </p><p>"Are you sure you're ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Perfect time, tell him!</p><p>"Yes! But I think I have a lead on Hawk Moth!" Her acting skills... needed work. Well you wouldn't need to act if you tell him! She kept telling herself.</p><p>"Really? Who do you think it is this time?" Chat leaned on his staff, he waited for an answer.</p><p>"I don't have a name, but I have a place." She pulled out her bug phone. Chat Noir looked amazed.</p><p>"Wow, now this is why your guardian. Best partner ever!" He threw his fist into the air playfully. She only rolled her eyes to keep in character, but the guilt sunk deeper. </p><p>"Come on!" Ladybug swung off towards the warehouse. They landed in front of it, Chat tilted his head to the side. He had a weird feeling but ignored it. Of course he isn't in danger with his partner. They were basically invincible. </p><p>Inside was plain, poles holding up the roof shot up through the floor. The back was dark, even his cat eyes had trouble seeing. But even so he could make out bars, a door and... Suddenly a rough push sent him flying through the entry.</p><p>Ladybug waited until her precious partner neared the back before pushing him with all her might. He fell to the floor with a cry out. She was about to close the door when someone roughly pulled her shoulders back and twisted her arms. Another figure dashed to Chat's side, she couldn't see what was happening but it sounded like a liquid being poured forcefully down someone's throat. That's when she knew she made a big mistake. </p><p>The lights flickered on revealing an unconscious cat boy with Hawk Moth hovering over his body. Ladybug realized that what appeared to be a sentimonster kept her arms behind her back. </p><p>"What are you doing!?" Was the first thing Buggy could get out. The akumatiser grinned at her, her heart sank. </p><p>"Taking the cat." He said simply. </p><p>"I thought you were going to get him to use his Cataclysm, then take his Miraculous. What are YOU doing with HIM!" Rage filled her system, she kicked down the sentimonster about to attack the Mothman. The sentimonster jumped on her and pulled her arms back chaining them together. For a second she wondered how it got handcuffs.</p><p>"We could do that plan. But it's too risky, that's why me and Mayura came up with a different plan. Make him give us his Miraculous." Hawky picked up the knocked out boy and carried him over his shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes. </p><p>Something hit the back of her head, hard. She got dizzy and closed her eyes going unconscious. </p><p>Alya was horrified as Hawk Moth and a sentimonster walked in carrying two unconscious heros. It was worse knowing one was her best friend. They chained Ladybug to the wall but set Chat Noir down on the floor with his hands chained behind his back and legs chained together.</p><p>"My baby!" Sabine yelled. Thas seemed to stir the spotted superhero while the cat was still out cold.</p><p>Ladybug opened her eyes, she was back in the big room. She was gagged, and chained to a wall. Chat Noir was chained to the floor, he was still not responsive. They were in a position where she could see him but he couldn't see her. </p><p>"Mari!" Alya called to her from across the room. That's right! She did this to save her friends. She didn't have a choice, this wasn't her fault... Chat started moving. </p><p>Chat Noir opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was that he was chained, he couldn't move. Next thing he observed was that he was in a large room facing a round window. A man stood in front of him. After a moment he realized it was Hawk Moth. he immediately started struggling. He was about to call for his destructive power when a gloved hand covered his mouth. </p><p>"If you want to essentially hand over your Miraculous then I would say what you were about to say." A crisp female voice said into his ear. Chat remembered the spell placed on his kwami and changed what he was going to say.</p><p>"What do you want, Moth Man and Bird Lady? Where's Ladybug?" He glared in the villians direction.</p><p>"We want your Miraculous, of course." Kitty was just confused now, didn't they just stop him from Cataclyming the chains? "But first we want some fun." Their voices were harsh and cold. They both laughed as he paled.</p><p>Alya knew what they meant. She watched enough movies and read enough comics to know what was about to happen when a villain says that to a hero. The blogger met Chat Noir a few times as Alya and a few as Rena. She considered the Cat a friend. Cesaire also knew that Hawk Moth was probably planning on only physically torturing Chat Noir while Ladybug mentally. It was a thing in some dark superhero stories that villains would only torture one partner while also torturing the other with their partner's pain. Alya thought it was sick, just plain sick!</p><p>Tom was horrified for his and Sabine's life. But mostly for his daughter who seemed in more danger then them. This whole thing was sickening, but right now he was disgusted! This man and woman just chained his daughter to a wall and made her hand over her partner and his magic ring thing. Tom even met the cat a few times, yes there was a misunderstanding but he was a good kid. Then the Hawk Man said something about having fun, and Tom knew nothing good could come from that sentence.</p><p>Sabine wanted to throw-up. Her daughter was hanging from a wall! Marinette was a superhero and she was hanging from the wall. But Sabine couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Marinette was a good kid and a clever girl but Sabine didn't approve of betraying a trusted partner. She knew Mari was a teenager and she could make mistakes, but hopefully it doesn't cost Chat Noir's life. Because Marinette wouldn't be able to live with herself.</p><p>Ladybug froze at the words that reached her ears. The beating of her heart quickened by a fifty percent, and it was loud. Of course the Monsters were lying! They probably want revenge! LB couldn't believe she handed over the partner who TRUSTED her! She broke that trust. Now Hawk Moth is going to hurt him. There had to be a way out of this. She looked around, she saw nothing. Why didn't she think of a way out of this. Maybe she could have told Chat but then risk her family. Or have recruited more superheros to follow them, but there was no time. Ladybug knew this was her fault.</p><p>Chat tried to keep the horror off his face, he thought he hid it well. He could either act like a scaredy cat or he could annoy his enemies. He chose the later option.</p><p>"Cool! So we are playing a game of hopscotch or truth or dare? Personally I like hopscotch." Chat was a good actor,  he was a model after all, he kind of has to act anyway. </p><p>"You're laughing now. But just you wait." Mayura shoved some cloth into his mouth effectively gagging him. </p><p>The bird lady started to drag the cat backwards. He took the chance to look around as more of the surroundings came into view. His eyes widened when he saw a cage with three people he recognised in it. His heart sank when he saw Ladybug hanging off a wall. He tried to call out to her but his mouth still had material stuffed into it. He was pulled into an elevator that took him down into a dark room. </p><p>"You should be more careful who you trust, Whiskers. Because they could betray you. Just like that little spotted friend of yours." Hawk Moth's voice drawled. Chat refused to listen to what the horrid man was saying. "Now? Are you going to hand in your Miraculous now, or after we have fun?" The superhero shook his, there was no way he was giving over his ring. Mayura ripped out the cloth. "Then let's begin."</p><p> Ladybug pulled the chains harder when Chat was being pulled towards the elevator.She had no idea what they were planning on doing but she knew it was bad. It was only a few minutes after the elevator lowered when she heard screams echo through the room. The bug knew that voice, thoe screams belonged to her kitty. And it was all her fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>